Four Miles
by Wyoming
Summary: [EC] Calleigh is invited to go running with Eric, little did she know how the day would end. ONESHOT


Title: Four Miles

Author: CSICatts

Rating: K+

Pairing: Since you all liked EC in my last fic, lets go with that one.  
Warnings: None Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

Eric was a little nervous. For their first date, they were going running. He didn't know why he'd thought of running, but out of impulse, he asked her, and she'd accepted. What was he thinking? What kind of guy asks a girl to go running with him? He was lucky, because if it were anyone other than the beautiful Calleigh Duquesne, he'd be dead right about now. But no, here he was, sitting on a bench at a nearby park where he instructed Calleigh to meet him. When he turned his head, he saw the beautiful, blonde haired girl walking towards him.

She was about 5'3, and had beautiful green eyes that most girls envied. All the guys were after her, and Eric felt lucky to even work with her. She was dressed in a blue workout bra, which exposed her tiny belly. She also wore a pair of skin tight running shorts, and sneakers. Her long locks were pulled up into a ponytail, and there was an Ipod around her upper arm, connecting to the earphones that was blaring hip hop music that would pump her up.

The beautiful "Bullet Girl" smiled when she saw Eric sitting on the bench. It was 8:00am, just like they had planned. "You ready to go running?" Cal said with her oh so contagious smile.

Eric fell victim to her poison and smiled as well. "Yeah, you sure you can keep up with me?" he asked, standing up to greet her.

"Eat my dust Delko," Calleigh playfully retorted. She laughed a little and then walked to the path that encircled the crystal clear lake. She set her timer, as did Eric, and began her four mile run with him.

They had stayed pretty consistent, keeping up with each other the whole way. Calleigh's hair bounced behind her as she ran, and Eric's pectorals showed vigorously as he pumped his arms. Calleigh couldn't help but stare at them a bit. Muscles were her weak spot, she loved it when a man had them. It came down to the last 100 meters of the run, and Calleigh sprinted ahead. Eric laughed a little and ran behind her, catching her at the last minute and passing her.

"See? You can't keep up with me," Eric quipped.

Calleigh just smiled and looked up at him. "I guess you're right Eric, but since you're the winner, then I guess you get to take me to the beach so we can cool off," she said with a smirk. Eric gladly accepted, and took her back to her house to get clothes, then to his.

Soon enough, they set their feet in the soft white sand of Miami. The last time Eric was there was on a case, but he didn't' much care. The one thing he hadn't had on that case was a beautiful southern belle, and that was enough to keep Eric at the beach forever.

Delko sat down a blanket on the sand for Calleigh to sit on, but she insisted on going straight into the water. Eric consented and went with her. She looked gorgeous to him. She was in a white bikini with little green butterflies on it. Her hair wasn't in the ponytail anymore, but rather hanging loose on her back, blowing with the wind. Calleigh looked like the girl next door, and Eric was lucky to have her with him.

Although none of them declared it an official date, Eric thought of it as one. The only problem was that Calleigh had no clue. She had a crush on Eric, but she hadn't seen this as a date. She thought he just wanted a running partner.

Eric followed her out to the water, and went up to his chest, and then came up behind Calleigh. He tackled her and forced her underwater, of course, not hurting her. He brought her back up to see her laughing. She pushed her wet hair behind her shoulders and looked up at Eric. "That was quite unexpected," she told him, looking into his big, brown eyes.

Eric couldn't believe how close he was to her, and how much he wanted to be even closer. "Do you like surprises Calleigh?" he asked, as he formulated a plan in his head.

Calleigh shrugged a bit. "If they're good surprises, yes," Cal answered, noting the change in his tone, and the seriousness it carried. Could this be the moment? Could this be the moment she'd been waiting for all her life? She hoped it led to it.

Eric smiled a bit and nodded. He moved forward and placed one hand on Calleigh's waist, feeling releived when she didn't pull away. She had a look of awe on her face, and he couldn't read her. Was she scared stiff so that she didn't move? Was she liking it? He couldn't tell, but if he didn't find out now, he never would, and he wasn't giving up now, not after he'd come this far.

Licking his lips, Eric looked down into her emerald green eyes and tucked her hair behind her ear. He then leaned down and placed a light, tender kiss on her lips. He was happily responded with her bringing one hand up to his cheek, and the other resting on his back.

The kiss lasted longer than Eric expected, but he wasn't about to complain. He pulled away and smiled to her. She was doing the same to him, and for the first time he realized that this wasn't just a one-sided emotion, this was much more. Eric couldn't keep the smile off of his face. He couldn't believe what he was about to say, but he had too much courage to waste the moment.

"Calleigh, I love you," he said lightly.

Calleigh smiled big and hugged him. She kissed his cheek and buried her head into the crook of his neck. "I love you too Eric," she said softly.

Eric smiled big. "Really?" he asked.

"Really," Cal answered. She pulled away and looked up at him again, with her hand on his cheek, and she knew that from now on, she was going to be happy. And it all started with just four miles.


End file.
